The present application relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus wherein illuminating light illuminated from one of a pair of substrates of a liquid crystal panel to the other one of the substrates is transmitted through a pixel region in which a plurality of pixels are provided on faces of the substrates which oppose to each other.
A liquid crystal display apparatus is advantageous in that it is slim, light in weight and low in power consumption. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus is used very much in electronic apparatus for various applications including mobile applications such as a portable telephone set and a digital camera.
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel including a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer filled between the substrates. Typically, the liquid crystal display apparatus modulates, in a pixel region thereof, illuminating light illuminated from an illuminating apparatus such as a backlight provided on the rear face side of the liquid crystal panel. An image is displayed on the front face side of the liquid crystal panel with the modulated illuminating light transmitted through the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel is, for example, of the active matrix type, in which thin film transistors (TFTs) which function as pixel switching elements and pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix in a pixel region for displaying an image. When a potential is inputted to a pixel electrode, the corresponding pixel switching element varies a voltage to be applied to the liquid crystal layer to control the transmission factor of light to be transmitted through the pixel, whereby the illuminating light is modulated to carry out display of an image as described above.
A liquid crystal display apparatus which uses such a liquid crystal panel as described above sometimes suffers from a fault that a stripe, a moire or the like sometimes appears on an image displayed on the screen, resulting in deterioration of the image picture quality. Particularly as the refinement of pixels advances, leakage of light becomes likely to occur and such light becomes likely to cause interference. Therefore, such a fault as described above is sometimes actualized.
As a method of correcting for the fault, it has been proposed to provide a light scattering layer which scatters light when the light is transmitted therethrough. For example, a light scattering particle layer containing light scattering particles which scatter light is used as a light scattering layer and is installed on a face of the liquid crystal panel which is observed by an observer. The light scattering layer is interposed between the liquid crystal panel and an optical film such as a polarizing plate. A display apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-107440 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 06-347617.